Candidature de Marine Le Pen de 2017
arr., Paris |Personnel = - |Dépenses = 12 millions d'euros prévusPourquoi Marine Le Pen peine à financer sa campagne |Slogan = Au nom du peuple }} La campagne présidentielle de Marine Le Pen de 2017 est annoncée le 8 février 2016. Elle est la première personnalité à annoncer sa candidature en dehors des candidats à l'élection primaire des Républicains de 2016 qui désignera le candidat présidentiel de la droite et du centre. Elle considère que "les grandes idées qu'elle défend sont majoritaires dans le pays"Pourquoi Marine Le Pen peine à financer sa campagne. Contexte Depuis qu'elle a été élue présidente du Front national en janvier 2011, Marine Le Pen s'est imposée comme une personnalité de premier plan de la vie politique française. Sa côte de popularité personnelle et les intentions de vote en faveur de son parti ont significativement augmenté. En 2012, elle récolte 17,90% des votes à l'élection présidentielle, s'établissant en troisième position derrière le futur vainqueur François Hollande et le président sortant Nicolas Sarkozy, avec un nombre de voix record dans l'Histoire du mouvement. Par la suite, le FN progresse presque inexorablement dans les élections intermédiaires en faisant élire quatre parlementaires ou en décrochant une dizaine de mairies, mais surtout en arrivant en tête des élections européennes de 2014, brisant pour la première fois depuis des décennies la bipolarisation politique française entre la droite et la gauche. Ce succès s'explique en partie par la stratégie de "dédiabolisation" qu'elle a initié, visant à revisiter l'image publique du Front national afin de le normaliser et de le rendre présentable pour de futurs électeurs éventuels. Ce travail passe par l'assouplissement du programme sur les questions de mœurs, la priorité donnée dans le discours aux questions économiques et européennes, la rupture avec l'extrême-droite historique et l'exclusion de membres aux propos et actes pouvant être qualifiés de racistes, d'antisémites, de négationnistes, d'homophobes, etc. Cette stratégie a été variablement accueillie, certains considérant qu'il s'agit d'une évolution à prendre en compte, d'autres dénonçant une modification de façade ou considérant qu'il rend le FN plus dangereux du fait de sa popularité nouvelle. Pourtant, dans l'ensemble de l'opinion public, la progression se limite à environ 30% de Français fin 2016, 70% rejetant plus ou moins le parti et sa présidente. Ce fait semble resurgir lors des élections régionales de décembre 2015 où aucune région n'est remportée malgré des espoirs et des hypothèses crédibles, mettant en lumière les carences persistantes : mauvaise image globale, absence d'alliances et donc de réserves de voix au second tour, programme économique contesté, dérapages verbaux persistants. Un séminaire se tient début février 2016 pour évaluer la situation et travailler les positions du mouvement. La candidature de Marine Le Pen apparaît comme une évidence, y compris par la principale intéressée qui l'évoque à plusieurs reprises auparavant, d'autant plus que les sondages annoncent tous sa présence au second tour. La plupart l'annoncent même en tête du premier tour sauf si Alain Juppé porte les couleurs de la droite et du centre. Dans l'optique de sa préparation, Marine Le Pen choisit de se retirer médiatiquement pour l'année 2016 et de se consacrer à des rencontres de terrain avec les Français, afin d'obtenir une stature présidentiable également. Elle retranscrit ces visites sur un nouveau blog, Carnets d'espérance, dont le but semble être de dépolitiser son image en écartant le logo du parti et en mettant en scène Marine Le Pen dans sa vie personnelle. Depuis plusieurs années, le FN a lancé plusieurs collectifs thématiques (petits patrons, enseignants, étudiants, culture, écologie,...). Une nouvelle affiche dévoilée début 2016 montre le visage de Marine Le Pen dans un paysage champêtre avec le slogan "La France apaisée"Marine Le Pen lance un blog plus intime mais pas moins politiqueSur son blog, Marine Le Pen évince le logo du FN pour adoucir son imageComment Marine Le Pen cherche à « humaniser son image ». Damien Guttierez, conseiller départemental du Var, est suspendu en novembre 2015 pour deux ans après qu'il a fait savoir sa volonté d'être candidat à la présidence du Front national pour le prochain congrès prévu en 2017, en même temps qu'il a sévèrement critiqué dans une interview plusieurs aspects comme le programme économique, l'amateurisme du personnel ou l'affairisme possibleUn jeune «frondeur» FN veut remplacer Marine Le Pen. Campagne Annonce Le lundi 8 février 2016, invitée au journal de 20h00 de TF1 après le séminaire du week-end, Marine Le Pen annonce officiellement sa candidature à l'élection présidentielle de 2017. Elle se présente comme "la candidate de la vérité même si elle est difficile à dire et difficile à entendre". Elle déclare aussi assumer l'entièreté de son programme malgré les critiques dont il a pu faire l'objet y compris au sein de son partiMarine Le Pen sur TF1. Année 2016 Elle devient en mars 2016 la personnalité politique française la plus suivie sur Facebook avec 958 000 utilisateurs, détrônant Nicolas Sarkozy à 957 000, et s'en félicite dans un messageMarine Le Pen bat des records sur Facebook et s'en félicite. La visite d'une semaine qu'elle fait au Québec en mars 2016 tourne au fiasco : aucune personnalité politique ne souhaite la recevoir, ses réservations hôtelières sont annulées sous la pression de manifestants, comme le sont ses visites prévues en entreprises suite à l'intervention du gouvernement même. Elle donne de nombreux entretiens aux médias (l'un d'eux pour Radio-Canada qui se déroule mal du fait de la journaliste n'est pas diffusé). Son ancien conseiller géopolitique Aymeric Chauprade commente : « Quand on emporte dans ses bagages son arrogance et son inculture internationales, on ne récolte que le mépris en retour. Tout cela préfigure ce que serait l’amateurisme du FN au pouvoir : la vulgarité et l’inculture de Trump ». Un sondage démontre que 69% des Français pensent qu'elle représenterait mal la France à l'international comme présidenteLa visite de Marine Le Pen au Canada vire au fiascoAymeric Chauprade, ancien conseiller de Marine Le Pen, estime que sur l'international, le FN c'est "la vulgarité et l’inculture de Trump"Tendre le micro à MarineFRONT NATIONAL: VICTOIRE DE MARINE LE PEN AU QUÉBECPour 69% des Français, Marine Le Pen ne représenterait pas bien la France si elle était élue présidenteAnne-Marie Dussault de Radio-Canada : Victime ou participante consciente et consentante ???. Le 24 mai 2016, Florian Philippot affirme que Marine Le Pen a acquit à ce jour entre 440 et 450 parrainages, preuve que les blocages d'hier sur cette question sont révolusPhilippot annonce que le FN a "déjà quasiment" ses 500 parrainages pour 2017. Lors de sa rentrée politique de septembre 2016, les Estivales de Marine Le Pen, elle dévoile son nouveau slogan : Au nom du peuple. Une association lyonnaise fondée en 2013 portant le même nom porte plainte mais le tribunal de grande instance de Paris estime, dans son jugement rendu le 15 décembre 2016, qu'il n'existe pas de confusion pour le public. Le parti est donc autorisé à le conserverLyon: Le FN peut continuer à utiliser le nom «Au nom du peuple». Elle réalise plusieurs déplacements en Outre-mer en fin d'année : à La Réunion (27-30 novembre)Retrouvez le reportage sur mon déplacement à #LaRéunion, à Mayotte (30 novembre-1er décembre)Après plusieurs jours passés sur l'île de #LaRéunion, je viens d'arriver à #Mayotte. et en Guyane (15-17 décembre)Retrouvez le reportage complet sur mon déplacement en #Guyane : . En revanche, elle ne peut se rendre en Guadeloupe et en Martinique, sachant l'hostilité qu'elle rencontrerait sur place. Un comité d'artistes, d'élus locaux et de syndicaliste se forme en janvier en Guadeloupe pour dissuader une visite prévue en marsUnanimité contre Marine Le Pen. *17-18 septembre : Estivales de Marine Le Pen (université d'été 2016)Ne manquez rien de nos Estivales ce week-end à #Fréjus ! *22 septembre : convention du collectif RacineÀ partir de 15h, débutera la #ConventionMLP sur le thème de l'Ecole *2 octobre : visite au salon de la Pologne à Hénin-Beaumont'étais ce dimanche au Salon de la #Pologne *3 octobre : entretien avec Steve King, représentant républicain de l'IowaÉchanges très intéressants avec SteveKingIA *7 octobre : visite du sommet de l'élevage de Cournon d'AuvergneJ'étais ce vendredi au #SommetElevage *11 octobre : convention du collectif Protection animaleJ'assiste à notre #ConventionMLP sur le thème de la protection animale *18 novembre : visite du salon Planète PMEJe visite aujourd'hui le salon #PlanètePME *20 octobre : convention du collectif SeniorLe tout nouveau Collectif Séniors sera dynamique, tant ses champs de réflexion sont passionnants et larges *8 novembre : convention du collectif La France, civilisation mondiale au XXIe siècleSuivez en direct sur Facebook, aujourd'hui à 17h10, mon discours à notre #ConventionMLP "La France, civilisation mondiale au XXIe *15 novembre : inauguration du collectif Banlieues patriotesJ'assiste à notre #ConventionMLP devant une salle pleine où les participants sont venus écouter les propositions *16 novembre : inauguration de L'Escale, QG de campagneJe réponds aux questions des journalistes venus nombreux à l'inauguration de L'Escale, notre local de campagne *18 novembre : visite du salon du Made in FranceJe visitais, vendredi dernier, le salon du #MIFexpo à la rencontre des entrepreneurs talentueux qui promeuvent le produire en France. *21 novembre : reçue à l'ambassade du LibanAccueil très chaleureux à l'Ambassade du Liban pays ami de la France *2 décembre : convention du collectif Nouvelle EcologieRetrouvez le reportage sur notre cinquième #ConventionMLP *2 décembre : visite du Salon du Cheval à VillepinteJe visitais, ce vendredi à #Villepinte, le #SalonDuCheval *8 décembre : visite du marché de NoëlLongue vie au #MarchéDeNoël *9 décembre : convention du collectif Santé *4 janvier : vœux à la presse à L'EscaleJe présentais ce matin mes vœux à la presse pour cette année 2017 *5 janvier : convention du collectif Audace et du collectif Croissance bleueSuivez en direct, vers 17h10, sur ma page Facebook mon intervention à l'issue de notre dernière #ConventionMLP *6 janvier : déplacement dans deux villages de l'Eure pour évoquer les services publics et la ruralitéJe suis arrivée à Ecouis (Eure), et débute ma visite, consacrée à la ruralité et aux services publics, par la Maison des services au public *18 janvier : elle se rend à Forbach, terre électorale de Florian Philippot en Moselle, de 09h00 à 12h00 entre deux sessions au Parlement européen de Strasbourg, pour évoquer le made in France et défense des PME. Elle visite seulement une menuiserie dirigée par un conseiller régional FN et ne rencontre pas d'habitantsFrance: Marine Le Pen à Forbach, en territoire conquis. *21 janvier : sommet européen du groupe Europe des nations et des libertés avec le Vlams Belang, le FPÖ, la Ligue du Nord, le PVV et Frauke Petry de l'AfDMarine Le Pen ménage ses alliances avec l'extrême-droite européenne. *27 janvier : déplacement dans le Nord : visite prévue au camp de de migrants de la Grande Synthe mais le maire écologiste la fait refouler, visite aux commerçants de Calais, visite de l'EHPAD public Dronsart à BouchainRetour sur mon déplacement à #GrandeSynthe et à #Calais où j'ai rendu visite aux commerçants qui souffrent de l'immigration clandestine :Plus Je visite l'EHPAD public Dronsart à Bouchain (Nord), où nos seniors bénéficient de toutes les attentions d'un personnel compétent et dévoué Janvier Le jeudi 12 janvier, son porte-parole David Rachline confirme que Marine Le Pen est en déplacement de trois jours à New York mais l'ensemble du FN refuse de communiquer à ce sujet, arguant qu'il s'agit d'un déplacement privé. En fin d'après-midi, aux alentours de 17h00 heure française (le matin aux États-Unis), elle est repérée par des journalistes américains dans un restaurant de la Trump Tower avec Louis Aliot, en compagnie de deux hommes : Guido Lombardi, un homme d'affaire italo-américain servant d'intermédiaire entre les droites radicales des deux rives, proche de Donald Trump et résidant de la Trump Tower aux 62 et 63 étages, et Pierre Ceyrac, ancien député FN et ancien de la secte Moon. Le premier a organisé un cocktail chez lui entre Marine Le Pen et trente-cinq personnes, très sélectionnées, pouvant être banquiers, diplomates, travailleurs aux Nations Unies, habitants de la Trump Tower, et provenant d'Asie, d'Amérique du Nord, d'Europe, de Russie, d'Inde ou d'Israël, certains ayant exprimé depuis un certain temps l'envie de la rencontrer et de l'aider financièrement, notamment des Français. La conversation a porté sur son programme et la façon de l'aider. Le milliardaire et son entourage étaient informés de sa venue mais Lombardi ne lui a pas demandé de la rencontrer, bien qu'il se soit trouvé dans les murs toute la journée. Son porte-parole de Donald Trump le confirme auprès des médias. Steve Bannon a été informé par Lombardi : « Bannon m’a dit "Super, ne t’inquiète pas". Bannon m’a dit autre chose, mais je ne peut pas vous dire ce qu’il a dit. Disons qu’il a été positif ». L'équipe de transition n'a pas été informée. C'est Sam Levine, journaliste au Huffington Post, qui publie une photo de Marine Le Pen à la tour sur son compte Twitter, retweetée plus de 4 000 fois et reprise par des articles américains, français et étrangers (CNNFar-right French politician Le Pen sighted at Trump Tower, CNBCFrench right wing presidential candidate Marine Le Pen spotted at Trump Tower, BloombergFrance’s Le Pen Generates a Stir With Stops at Trump Tower, TimeFrench Politician Marine Le Pen Makes Appearance at Trump Tower, BBCFrance's Marine Le Pen seen in Trump Tower, The TelegraphMarine Le Pen visits Trump Tower in New York, The GuardianFrance's far-right leader Marine Le Pen seen at Trump Tower,...). Puis elle est allé déjeuner dans un restaurant à Manhattan. Elle s'est rendue à trois reprises dans la tourLouis Aliot sur BFM TV. Le lendemain, elle se rend à Washington D.C. avec Guido Lombardi pour rencontrer « des amis », dont Steve King, élu de l'IowaMarine Le Pen aperçue à la Trump Tower à New YorkA New York, l'étonnant compagnon de voyage de Marine Le PenQue faisait Marine Le Pen avec un ex-représentant de la secte Moon dans la Trump Tower ?Marine Le Pen : les coulisses de sa visite à la Trump TowerMarine Le Pen in Trump TowerMarine Le Pen à New York: quand Eric Trump appelle French MorningQUI EST GEORGE LOMBARDI, L’AMI DE TRUMP QUE MARINE LE PEN A RENCONTRÉ À NEW-YORK ?Pourquoi Marine Le Pen s'est rendue dans la Trump TowerExclusif : les dessous de la visite de Marine Le Pen à la Trump Tower à New York. Le 16 janvier, elle rencontre le ministre polonais des Affaires étrangères de passage à Paris, Witold Waszczykowski, dont le parti Droit et Justice partage son opposition à l'euro et à l'immigration de masse. Il estime cependant que la vision européenne de Marine Le Pen est néfaste pour son pays qui bénéficie grandement des aides financières de l'UEMarine Le Pen a rencontré le chef de la diplomatie polonaise. Le 21 janvier, lendemain de l'investiture de Donald Trump, la droite populiste européenne tient son « contre-sommet » au palais des congrès de Coblence en Allemagne devant plusieurs centaines de personnes, marquant le premier déplacement officiel de Marine Le Pen en Allemagne. Pour la première fois, la présidente de l'AfD Frauke Petry s'affiche publiquement la présidente du FN, bien qu'elles aient déjà déjeuné ensemble en privé à plusieurs reprises. Les deux partis exposaient leurs divergences auparavant, l'AfD étant plus dure sur l'islam et le FN moins libéral. Les autres participants sont Geert Wilders du PVV néerlandais, Matteo Salvini de la Ligue du Nord italienne, Harald Vilimsky du FPÖ autrichien, l'ex-UKIP Janice Atkinson, Michal Marusik du PKNP polonais, Laurentiu Rebega du PRU roumain, Tomio Okamura du LDD tchèque et Tom Van Grieken du Vlaams Belang flamand. La présence du FN aurait démangé une partie des cadres de l'AfD qui s'en est désolidarisée ainsi que Heinz-Christian Strache, le chef du FPÖ qui douterait de l'opportunité de s'afficher publiquement avec le FN, bien qu'il l'ait déjà fait par le passé. « Ce qu’il se passe en Grande-Bretagne est une catastrophe et nous devons dire que nous ne souhaitons pas que l’Autriche quitte l’UE ou sorte de la zone euro » dit au Monde un cadre du parti autrichien. Trois médias allemands ont été refusés par l'AfD qui déplore le traitement partial de leur action. Alors que des appels à contre-manifester sont lancés par des groupes de gauche et réunissent 3 000 personnes, une protection d'un millier de policiers est mobilisée. Comme le ministre luxembourgeois Jean Asselborn, le social-démocrate allemand Sigmar Gabriel devait y participer mais sa présence n'était pas du goût de certains activistes de gauche et la police l'a finalement exfiltré. Le calendrier se compose de discours des cinq chefs de partis, dont la première est Marine Le PenDiscours de Marine Le Pen - ENL à Koblenz en Allemagne (21.01.2017), d'une conférence intitulée « 2017, année des patriotes » et d'interventions. L'objectif est de défendre un modèle européen et un couple franco-allemands alternatifs dans le pays d'Angela Merkel, rendue responsable des difficultés migratoires du continent. La présidente du FN déclare en conférence que « 2016 a été l'année où le monde anglo-saxon s'est réveillé. 2017 sera, j'en suis sûre, l'année du réveil des peuples de l'Europe continentale ». Nicolas Lebourg, politologue spécialisé dans l'extrême-droite, analyse que « le FN se trouve à un carrefour idéologique en Europe : l’extrême droite qui veut se normaliser fait comme lui, et la droite qui se radicalise va vers le FN »Marine Le Pen va participer à un sommet des eurosceptiques à CoblenceAllemagne. Marine Le Pen trop « socialiste » pour l'AfD ?Janice Atkinson talks to RT InternationalGeheimtreffen des ENF: Marine Le Pen und Geert Wilders in MainzMarine Le Pen et l’international, un pari à double tranchantMarine Le Pen prédit une révolte électorale cette année en EuropeÀ Coblence, Marine Le Pen et ses alliés européens disent «Goodbye Angela!»A Coblence, Marine Le Pen tente le front européenA Coblence, l’extrême droite européenne refait le monde. Parallèlement, la campagne nationale souffre des annulations de visites en Dordogne, en Seine-et-Marne ou à MontbéliardMalgré son passage sur papier glacé, Marine Le Pen patine. Le 16 janvier 2017, le MEDEF réunie en conseil décide des invitations des candidats présidentiels pour qu'ils exposent leurs projets économiques. Celle de Marine Le Pen est une première pour le FN qui était jusqu'à présent boycotté par le grand patronat. En 2012, l'ancienne cheffe du syndicat Laurence Parisot s'était publiquement opposé à elle et avait publié un livre, Un piège bleu Marine, que certains avaient qualifié de "cadeau" fait à la candidate anti-système. Laurence Parisot critique la décision de Pierre Gattaz. Le FN la salue au contraire et dit espérer défaire des caricatures autour d'un programme que le MEDEF avait craint. Bernard Monot affirme même : « Le FN est l'ami de toutes les entreprises, du petit commerçant au géant français du CAC 40. Je rappelle que nous sommes de vrais libéraux, partisans sans ambiguïtés de l'économie de marché et de la libre entreprise. J'espère que cette rencontre sera l'occasion de rassurer les chefs d'entreprise »Le Medef ouvre ses portes à Marine Le Pen. Description de la campagne Présence médiatique *20 septembre : La matinale de RTLJ'étais ce matin l'invitée politique de RTL *26 septembre : 19 heure Ruth Elkrief sur BFMRetrouvez l'intégralité de mon entretien lors du #19hRuthElkrief *3 octobre : Les 4 Vérités sur France 2J'étais ce matin l'invitée de l'émission #Les4Vérités *9 octobre : Une Ambition intime sur M6Je serai ce dimanche à 21h00 l'invitée de l'émission #UneAmbitionIntime *12 octobre : invitée de l'interview de Patrick Poivre d'Arvor sur Radio ClassiqueMarine Le Pen était hier soir l'invitée de Patrick Poivre d'Arvor sur Radio Classique *16 octobre : BFM Politique sur BFM TVRetrouvez l'intégralité de mon passage dans l'émission #BFMpolitique *18 octobre : Mardi Politique sur RFI et France 24J'étais hier l'invitée de #MardiPolitique sur RFI et FRANCE24 *9 novembre : Journal de 20 heures de France 2 (réaction à l'élection de Donald Trump)Suite aux résultats de l'élection présidentielle américaine, j'étais ce soir l'invitée du 20h *20 novembre : Dimanche Politique sur France 3Marine Le Pen était ce midi l'invitée de « Dimanche En Politique » sur France 3 *7 décembre : Journal de 20 heures de TF1J'étais ce soir l'invitée du journal de TF1 *11 décembre : Le Grand Jury de RTLInterview de Marine Le Pen (FN) dans Le Grand Jury (LCI, 11/12/16, 12h30) *3 janvier : BFM TV-RMCPourquoi Marine Le Pen peine à financer sa campagne *5 janvier : interview à Paris NormandieMarine Le Pen en visite ce vendredi dans l’Eure : « Je veux plus de proximité » *8 janvier : interview au ParisienMarine Le Pen : « Cette campagne s'annonce comme une grande et belle bataille » *11 janvier : la matinale de RTLMarine Le Pen à la Trump Tower : "j'admire Donald Trump" *18 janvier : interview au Républicain LorrainRetrouvez l'entretien de Marine Le Pen avec Le Républicain Lorrain lors de sa venue à Forbach *20 janvier : Radio ClassiqueMarine Le Pen : "L'élection de Donald Trump ouvre une nouvelle ère..." - Radio Classique (20.01.17) *20 janvier : interview au FigaroMarine Le Pen : «Nous sommes majoritaires en Europe» *24 janvier : la matinale d'Europe 1Marine Le Pen : "Emmanuel Macron est le candidat qui représente le système" *27 janvier : interview à La Voix du NordMarine Le Pen : «L’hypothèse de ma victoire est tout à fait crédible » *28 janvier : Journal de 20 heures de TF1J'étais aujourd'hui l'invitée du journal de 13h de #TF1 *6 février : L'émission politique de France 2 Traitement médiatique Le Monde fait savoir son refus d'accorder une tribune à Marine Le Pen pour la campagne. D'autres médias décident de procéder à un suivi particulier du parti comme Libération qui lance un « observatoire du Front national » et Médiapart qui crée une rubrique « Front national : l'œil des chercheurs ». Aucun autre parti n'est concerné par ce type de mesurePrendre Marine Le Pen aux mots«Libération» lance l’observatoire du Front nationalDans le rétro du FN: 1974, ou la (re)naissance d'un tribun. Plusieurs articles de la presse étrangère s'intéressent à sa campagne : *sa nouvelle stratégie d'apaisementFrance's Marine Le Pen: Not so secret cat lady The new Marine Le Pen — now featuring cats!The family name and party logo have gone but can Marine Le Pen detoxify her brand? *son voyage au QuébecFrance’s far-right party leader Marine Le Pen to spend week in Quebec *le contre-sommet de CoblenceEurope's far-right leaders speak on Trump at conferenceMarine Le Pen leads gathering of EU far-right leaders in Koblenz Impact sur les marchés Avec l’élection de Donald Trump s’installe l’idée qu’une victoire populiste n’est plus impossible et la France figure en tête des pays où un tel scénario pourrait se jouer. C’est l’avis des marchés financiers qui redoute une sortie de la zone euro et font augmenter le spread français (prime à risque), c’est-à-dire le taux d’intérêt sur dix qui permet de mesure la confiance des marchés dans un pays. Passé de 30 avant l’élection américaine à 41-56 points après, cet indicateur fait que la France emprunte à 1,04% à 10 ans quand c’est 0,5% pour l’Allemagne. Un gestionnaire américain de hedge fund a ainsi appelé ses clients à spéculer contre la France et le scrutin français était au menu des discussions du sommet économique de Davos. Les analystes estiment que le risque est surestimé par les marchés, bien qu’ils reconnaissent aussi que la dette française étant libellée en euro, les conséquences ne sont pas comparables aux bonnes situations britanniques post-Brexit ou américaine post-élection où les dettes sont libellées en monnaies nationalesDette française : les marchés financiers intègrent un risque « Marine Le Pen »Le spectre Le Pen. Retentissement international Sa probable accession au second tour pousse plusieurs dirigeants internationaux à se prononcer sur l'élection : *Au lendemain de la victoire du FN au premier tour des régionales de 2015, le Premier ministre italien Matteo Renzi avertit que « si l'Europe ne change pas son parcours tout de suite, les institutions européennes risquent devenir (en le sachant ou pas) les meilleurs alliés de Marine Le Pen et de ceux qui essayent de l'émuler »Régionales en France : Matteo Renzi lance un avertissement à l'Europe. *En visite au lycée français de Berlin le 3 avril 2016, Angela Merkel, d'ordinaire mutique sur les politiques internes d'autres pays, surprend en expliquant qu'elle « va essayer de contribuer à ce qu’évidemment d’autres forces politiques soient plus fortes que le Front national pour autant qu’on puisse le faire de l’étranger », ajoutant que « c’est une force à laquelle nous devons nous confronter, exactement comme nous avons désormais en Allemagne des forces politiques qui ont un discours très négatif sur l’Europe, quand on voit la rhétorique de l’AfD ». Marine Le Pen réagit en parlant d'« ingérence » et de déclarations « très graves ». En janvier, la chancelière allemande rencontre François Fillon mais boude la candidate frontiste. « Il n'y a aucune raison. Il est clair qu'il n'y a aucun point commun entre la politique défendue par le Front national et celle que défend la chancelière » explique son porte-parole Steffen SeibertAngela Merkel veut lutter contre la montée du FN en FranceAvant sa rencontre avec l'extrême droite allemande, Marine Le Pen répond à Angela Merkel. *Martin Selmayr, bras-droit de Jean-Claude Juncker, parle d'un « scénario d'horreur » sur son compte Twitter et le président de la Commission européenne dit qu'il portera le deuil si elle est élueEUROPE TREMBLES: Brussels in crisis as Le Pen storms into shock poll lead over rivalsJuncker "portera le deuil" si Le Pen est présidente. *L'ancien Premier ministre britannique David Cameron estime lui dans une conférence à New Delhi le 3 décembre 2016 que cette potentielle victoire « porterait un coup dur au projet européen » et qu'il espérait la victoire d'un parti de gouvernement classiquePour David Cameron, Marine Le Pen présidente serait "un coup dur" pour l'Europe. Son ancien directeur de cabinet, nommé ambassadeur en France, surprend la commission des Affaires étrangères à la chambre des communes en admettant ne pas communiquer avec le FN : « En ce qui concerne le Front national, nous avons pour principe de ne pas avoir de contact. C'est notre politique, c'est le cas depuis plusieurs années »Quand l'ambassadeur britannique snobe Marine Le Pen. *Aussi, le président américain Barack Obama la mentionne brièvement dans sa conférence de presse lorsqu'il est en visite en Grèce le 15 novembre 2016 : « Je pense qu'il est important de pas commencer à faire certains parallèles, par exemple entre Theresa May, une conservatrice assez classique qui est Premier ministre désormais, et Le Pen en France. Ce ne sont pas les mêmes et les situations dans ces pays sont différentes »Obama Full Press Conference in Greece (à partir de 56min00). *Mariano Rajoy, président du conseil espagnol, est interrogé sur la montée du FN et de l'AfD à la radio Onda Cero le 26 janvier 2017 : « Je ne veux même pas y penser, cela serait une catastrophe, cela supposerait tout simplement la destruction de l'Europe. Madame Le Pen a annoncé un référendum, elle veut simplement quitter l'Europe, comme si c'était l'origine de tous les malheurs. J'aimerais qu'elle fasse un tour dans le reste du monde. Cela ne va pas se produire. Je suis convaincu que les choses iront bien. Il est capital pour l'avenir de l'Europe que les élections se passent bien en France et en Allemagne »Le Pen élue présidente en France serait "une catastrophe", selon Rajoy. *A l'inverse, Gueorgui Mouradov, vice-premier ministre du gouvernement régional, propose à la candidate de rendre visite à la Crimée depuis qu'elle a annoncé vouloir la reconnaître partie intégrante de la Russie : « Elle serait, bien sûr, la bienvenue en Crimée. En Crimée, nous sommes heureux d'accueillir tout le monde, surtout les personnalités politiques qui ont adopté une position positive concernant notre république »Les autorités de la Crimée invitent Marine Le Pen à visiter la péninsule. Un comité de soutien est fondé par l'ONG PJUD (Promotion de la jeunesse unie pour le développement) au Bénin. Parmi eux, Cyrille Djowamon, qui est proche du collectif Mer et Francophonie du FN. « Les souverainetés nationales, la fin des règles européennes du commerce, la banque francophone de développement pour les marchés intérieurs africains et la lutte contre l’émigration et l’immigration de masse » sont autant de raisons citées comme points de rapprochementUn comité de soutien à Marine Le Pen... au Bénin. Des soutiens américains du président Donald Trump créent de faux comptes français de soutien à la candidate frontiste sur Twitter et Facebook avec pour objectif d'inonder les réseaux sociaux de leur présence. Tous communiquent ensemble par la plateforme de messagerie Discord avec un groupe nommé The Great Liberation of France dans un cadre européen plus large nommé MEGA : Make Europe Great Again. Ils favorisent des profils détonants jugés incompatibles avec le FN par les stéréotypes comme des adolescents, de jeunes femmes, des homosexuels ou des juifs. Des conseils sont donnés pour gagner en crédibilité : personnaliser le compte pour le normaliser, poster des commentaires comme des moqueries anti-Fillon sur les grosses pages Facebook, mener une campagne de tweets et faire progresser des hashtags sur Twitter, lancer des mèmes, commenter abondamment les vidéos du FN, se coordonner avec d'autres trolls nationaux d'extrême-droite pour éviter les erreurs, légitimer le FN en l'opposant au chaos. Ils expliquent : « Les gens n’aiment pas l’establishment. Si Trump a été élu, c’est parce qu’ils veulent le chaos. Ils veulent remuer le système. Depuis sa création, le Front national a littéralement été exclu de toutes les coalitions. C’est ça la véritable opposition, et c’est ce que veulent les gens. Un truc qui défie vraiment le système »Plongée chez les trolls pro-Trump qui veulent faire élire Marine Le Pen. Elle accorde plusieurs interviews à la presse étrangère : BBC Hard Talk le 10 octobreMarine Le Pen: Brexit “most important event since the fall of the Berlin Wall" - BBC News, Dagens Nyheter le 25 octobreJe réalise en ce moment un entretien avec le quotidien suédois, ZDF le 22 novembreJe réponds aux questions de la @ZDF sur l'actualité européenne, en conférence avec la presse anglo-saxonne à L'Escale le 6 janvierJe réponds ce matin aux questions de la presse anglo-saxonne depuis L'Escale, mon siège de campagne. Analyses Dans L'Opinion, Béatrice Houchard fait un parallèle avec la campagne de Jacques Chirac en 1995, lorsque celui-ci se concentrait sur des déplacements de terrain et des interviews à la presse locale. Le début de campagne de Marine Le Pen dans l'Eure, avec rencontres d'habitants et un entretien dans Paris Normandie, lui fait dire qu'il y a des similitudesMarine Le Pen en visite ce vendredi dans l’Eure : « Je veux plus de proximité ». Intentions de votes Jérôme Fourquet (Ifop) observe que l'effet de la primaire n'a duré que le temps de deux mois pour François Fillon, Marine Le Pen reprenant la tête du premier tour à partir de janvier 2017. Il constate que le premier domine largement chez les personnes âgées (42% contre 14% pour la candidate FN) et la seconde chez les 35-49 ans, c'est-à-dire les actifs confrontés aux problèmes la vie de famille et de la vie professionnelles. Néanmoins, elle gagne 5 points chez les retraités après les critiques du programme de santé de François Fillon qui en perd 3 et domine chez les 50-64 (31% contre 21%) ainsi que chez les moins de 35 ans (24% suivie d'Emmanuel Macron à 21%). Avec 41% d'intention de vote dans la ruralité, elle devance largement Jean-Luc Mélenchon (15%), Emmanuel Macron (13%) et François Fillon (11%). Elle obtient 49% d'intentions de vote chez les ouvriers et 35% chez les employés mais n'obtient que 21% chez les CSP+, 18% chez les retraités et 17% chez les classes moyennes. François Fillon arrive en tête chez les catholiques avec 49% des voix, ceux-là votant pour elle à 25% pour les pratiquants et 29% pour les non-pratiquantsComment Marine Le Pen pourrait l'emporter contre François FillonLes catholiques pratiquants confirment leur attachement à François Fillon. Financement de campagne En février 2016, le magazine britannique The Times révèle que le FN recherche une somme globale de 27 millions d'euros, dont 12 millions pour la présidentielle et 15 millions pour les législatives, pour 2017 et qu'il envisage de se tourner vers la First Cezch Russian Bank (FCRB), banque russe auprès de laquelle il avait déjà emprunté par le passé. Contacté par Le Parisien, le trésorier Wallerand de Saint-Just affirme que rien n'a encore été décidé mais confirme les refus des banques françaisesLe FN cherche un prêt de 27 millions d'euros. Courant avril et mai 2016, le FN écrit à sa banque historique, la Société générale, qui avait prêté 4 millions d'euros en 2012, aux autres banques françaises ainsi qu'aux sièges parisiens de 45 banques internationales, par exemples chinoises, indiennes, anglaises ou américaines. Marine Le Pen sollicite un entretien avec Frédéric Oudéa, président de la Fédération bancaire française, mais celui-ci la renvoie aux banques respectivesLe FN écrit à 45 banques pour financer ses campagnes de 2017Marine Le Pen blacklistée par les banques françaisesFN: quand Marine Le Pen peine à financer sa campagne pour les présidentielles. En décembre 2016, Le Canard enchaîné évoque un prêt de 28 millions d'euros contracté auprès d'une banque russe, information démentie par le parti. Le même mois, un élu républicain du congrès américain, Mike Turner, fait ouvrir une enquête par les renseignements américains pour s'intéresser aux liens unissant le parti français et le régime russe, en particulier pour un prêt de 30 millions pour aurait été contracté en février 2016 auprès d'une banque russe. Finalement, Marine Le Pen obtient 6 millions d'euros de Cotelec, micro-parti tenu par son père mais financé par des sympathisants frontistes, alors que le secrétaire général du mouvement Nicolas Bay avait invité les investisseurs du FN a adresser leurs dons directement au parti pour s'éviter un intermédiaire dérangeant. Le 3 janvier, Marine Le Pen indique qu'il lui manque encore les 6 autre millionsLe FN a encore besoin de six millions d'eurosLe FN veut se passer de Cotelec, le micro-parti de Jean-Marie Le PenFinancement du FN : le rapprochement Le Pen-Moscou inquiète Washington. Après son voyage de janvier aux États-Unis, Arnaud Montebourg, candidat à la primaire socialiste, lui trouve « deux parrains, Trump et Poutine » et la caricature en « parti de l'étranger »ARNAUD MONTEBOURG : MARINE LE PEN, C'EST "LE PARTI DE L'ÉTRANGER". A son QG, la présidente du parti reçoit des invités et donateurs français ou étrangers, comme des Italiens et des Anglais, pouvant être entrepreneurs ou avocat. Elle reçoit notamment la députée italienne Daniela Santanché (Forza Italia) et la nièce de Silvio Berlusconi. « En Italie on pense que personne ne veut soutenir Le Pen, mais c’est le contraire. Et j’aime son attitude : elle a du charisme »Au QG de Marine Le Pen, cocktail entre donateurs et délégation italienne. Soutiens *Brigitte Bardot, actriceBrigitte Bardot affiche son soutien à Marine Le Pen et au Front national (VIDEO) *Robert Ménard, maire sans étiquette de Béziers (apparenté FN)Robert Ménard votera Marine Le Pen en 2017 et ne sera pas candidat à la présidentielle Représentation culturelle Sa présence au second tour étant assurée par tous les sondages sans exceptions, Marine Le Pen est la source d'inspiration de plusieurs œuvres de fictions mettant en scène sa présidence. Le premier est la bande-dessinée La présidente en 2015 de l'universitaire François Durpaire et du dessinateur Farid Boudjellal, vendu à 100 000 exemplaires, suivit de l'essai Le séisme : Marine Le Pen présidente du sociologue Michel Wieviorka en 2016, en attendant une autre bande-dessinée du dessinateur de Charlie-Hebdo Riss pour début 2017. Ces travaux, tous écrits par des personnalités engagées contre le Front national, brossent un portrait unanimement négatif voire catastrophique de ses années de pouvoirMARINE LE PEN PRÉSIDENTE : UNE POLITIQUE-FICTION À SUCCÈSRiss de Charlie Hebdo va publier une BD sur Marine Le Pen"Marine le Pen sera élue face à Hollande". Le 22 février, le film Chez nous, réalisé par le Belge Lucas Belvaux, sort en salle. Il met en scène une infirmière généreuse dont la popularité incite un parti d'extrême-droite a l'approcher pour qu'elle porte ses couleurs à des élections municipales. La représentation sociale des personnages évoque le FN du Nord, ouvriériste et social, tandis que la dirigeante du parti interprétée par Catherine Jacob, une femme blonde en coupe au carré, rappelle Marine Le Pen. La présidente du FN elle-même ne réagit aps mais plusieurs cadres du parti s'offusquent d'une "propagande anti-FN" financé par de l'argent public« Chez nous », le film de Lucas Belvaux qui énerve le FNThinly disguised Marine Le Pen movie character arouses fury of Front National. Autre *Élection présidentielle française de 2017 *Campagne présidentielle de François Fillon de 2017 *Campagne présidentielle d'Emmanuel Macron de 2017 Références Catégorie:Campagne électorale par personne Catégorie:Front national Catégorie:Election présidentielle française de 2017